The Chase
by xxxCutePyroHyperxxx
Summary: "It's not fair! You have godly speed! That's cheating!" "Pfft. Not. I was born this awesome hon." The ever loving chase of a love sick god, and a stubborn nymph. Apollo&Daphne. Oneshot.


_**Run. Don't stop running. He'll catch you. He'll**__… _With that thought, Daphne put in a quick burst to excel her even farther away. She was not his pray. He will not capture her. He will not succeed. She belongs to no man! Giving a quick peek behind her, her heart nearly leapt out her chest in surprise and dread-_He was right behind her! Like I'm not even going my fastest!_ Trying again to quicken her pace, she widened her eyes. _ Did…did he…did he just PINCH ME? UGH! _Throwing an insult over her shoulder, she saw the bastard chuckle…before tripping. She let herself slip out a small giggle, before going back to the task at hand. He was chasing her like an animal dammit! Gritting her teeth, she ran even faster. Gods, no wonder she swore off guys! This…this MONSTER was chasing her like a game! She sneered in disgust at what he would surely do when he captured her. With that, she put in another burst of speed.

She doesn't think she can keep doing this. Apollo's too fast. Her voice is hoarse from yelling at him, screaming insults and her utter hatred for this situation and for him in general. Her feet are sore, and probably blistered. She feels thirst. She desires it. Her senses are starting to crumble…

Suddenly, she's jolted awake when he tackles her. Eyes wide, she screams, preparing to fall and accept her fate. He'd surely have his way with her now. As she's waiting for the impact of the fall, she feels him twist himself so she falls on top of him. As Daphne hears a breathless OOMPH come from the golden god's mouth, she's prepared to lash out on him, to get up and run even faster, exhaustion be damned. As she gathers herself up and opens her mouth to insult him till she turns blue, she looks at his eyes-to find amusement in his usual gold eyes, clouded with a darker shade of lust. She immediately starts to get up, when he pulls her down, face to face, heaving chest to heaving chest. _ Damn his strength! Damn him! Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! _He leans forward, panting, and gasping, straight to her ear. "I finally caught you. Can't you give me this one pleasure?" She can feel his smirk, sense his smugness at her blush, and, in his moment of weakness, starts back up, and takes off. 

_THAT WAS TOO GODDAMN CLOSE!_ She runs, and runs, and runs. Finally, thinking she put in a good distance between them, she looks over her shoulder- and he smacks into her. Into a tree. Now it's her turn to oomph, then turn to glare at him with her pouty blue eyes.

She intensifies her glare when she sees him laughing, looking twice as happy when he first caug-stumbled on her in a temporary moment of weakness. She blushes and her eyes widen when he leans in, touching his forehead to hers, and, still panting, stares at her intensely. She is motionless when she feels one of his arms snake around her waist, the other supporting himself against the tree, trapping her. Her breath hikes when he leans in.

"Give up my love?" he whispers, smirking while he places ghost kisses down her neck. Daphne pants.

"It's not fair! You have godly speed! That's cheating!" she protests, leaning further in to give him more access to her neck.

"Pfft. Not. I was born this awesome hon." "Then why was I running _darling?" _Apollo stops kissing her neck, sitting up more to her face again. Her breath is taken away from the sun god. _Damn him. I hate gold. _ He stares at her, a twitch of his lips tell her he's fighting a smile. "Because you don't like to admit that I win? That I'm faster than you? That you're _mine, _therefore I should be able to kiss you whenever I feel like it? That, no matter how much you protest, you looove it when I chase you? That-" she cuts him off, smashing her lips to his in a fiery passion; his eyes widen in surprise, then close from pleasure. As quick as it started, the heaty kiss ended abruptly, leaving them even more breathless then that exhausting chase had.

"Let me set you straight. You're _mine. _ Not the other way around. And, I'll admit, it might excite me a bit to see you fall and profess your love for me while you have that idiotic look in your stupidly gorgeous gold eyes, but what _isn't _fun is when you rub it in my face!" she pouts, smacking his arm slightly. Apollo smiles at her. "But that's the fuuuuuuuuun part!" She snorts and protests. "I hate that part! I'm not a stag dammit! My feet hurt!" He chuckles at her, and his arm around her waist is rubbing circles on her side. "Oh please. You know you love it when I catch you." His eyes darken from the ever-growing lust that he gets when he's this close to her- or even near her really.

"I hate when you're right. Pompous ass."

"Spoiled brat."

"Momma's boy."

"Daddy's girl." She grins, ecstatic with her comeback. She leans in closer, and he expects a kiss. Centimeters from his lips, she whispers "Man whore." He gasps, and she giggles to herself. "LIES! I was framed. And tempted. And, that was before my eyes found your beauteous, curvy form. Remind my again that, with those pouty eyes, full, inviting lips, silky hair, gorgeous face, and drop dead figure, why on earth and Olympus did you want to stay a maiden?" "Hmm…Perverted men like you? By the way, why didn't Artemis accept me? I prayed to her like, five times a day to take me as a huntress!" Apollo shrugs, and silently thanks whoever of the family is listening that Artemis was so easily distracted. _All it took was some new arrows too! _She looks at him, and studies his tanned, beautiful face. He hates it when she calls him beautiful. _It isn't manly! _Smiling at him, she wonders how she got so lucky.

"I might need to thank her. I got you, a lovesick, creepy, obsessive, caring, _pretty,_ man who loves me." Apollo scrunches his nose at being called pretty. Daphne giggles and sticks her tongue out at him. He laughs, and kisses her, not completely full of passion, but with happiness, love, and feelings only she could stir up. She returned the kiss with as much zest as he did. In their heads, they could only thank Zeus that Apollo was right-_ Eros can't aim._


End file.
